


Perfection

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus can't help but admire his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: My muse is finally letting me write again, Unbeated 

***  
It was a clear night, no clouds in the sky, and so many twinkling stars; that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see.

A soft breeze came occasionally, making the warm night comfortable.

The park fountain was creating a beautiful water display also.

But all of that paled in comparison to the breathtaking beauty of the man sitting by it.

His face was chiseled and strong, He looked like he could have been carved from marble from the renaissance period.

The moonlight seemed to make his dark hair glow a bit.

It had been so long since Magnus had felt so strongly for someone, since someone had made his heart flutter.

How he was grateful Alec had decided to give them a chance, not to let Camille win.

They had grown closer as Alec had turned to him for solace as they searched for Jace.

"Magnus, if you keep staring at me so hard I'll burst into flames."

Magnus laughed and embraced him, "I have the magic to put out the flames."

Alec laughed and Magnus treasured that sound, Alec sounded relaxed and so carefree.

"You are perfection," Magnus whispered in his ear.

He could see Alec blush, "No I'm not."

"You are, and I'll prove it every chance I get."

He turned Alec's face toward his and kissed him gently, and Alec quickly responded.

So many people had made Alec feel unappreciated for so long; his parents, siblings, the Clave, the list was endless.

Magnus would not be one of them.

Perfection was meant to always be cherished.


End file.
